The Harm Destiny
by dila.zazura.zanezsya
Summary: Ya. Dia mengehtahui bahwa Naruto itu adalah senseinya. dia sadar. Akan tetapi apasalahnya hanya jatuh cinta? Yah itu hal yang tak wajar, mencintai senseinya sendiri?/ "Ak- aku menyukai Naruto-sensei!" / "Hinata. Jangan main-main, kau masi 17 tahun-"/ Kid i used to be../He thinks that i'm too young/Bad summary?yeah/ Happy Reading !


Chapter 1

.

.

.

Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort & Romance

Rated : T

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

_Enjoy and happy reading, minna-san! {}*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Everyone can see_

_There's change in me_

_The all say I'm not the same_

_Kid I used to be_

_Don't go out and play_

_I'll just dream all day_

_They don't know what's wrong with me_

_And I'm too say to say_

_It's My first love_

_What I'm dreaming on_

_When I go to bed_

_When I lay my head upon my pillow_

_Don't know what to do_

_My first love_

_He thinks that I'm too young_

_He doesn't even know_

_Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling_

_Coz I'm feeling my first love_

Alunan melodi yang menggema di penjuru ruangan. Gadis bersurai indigo sedang menyanyi sebuah lantunan lagu, bersamaan dengan bergeraknya jemari lentiknya di atas piano, menekannya dengan teratur sesuai dengan not balok yang di hafalnya.

First Love.

Ya.

Itulah judul lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Entah karena apa, gadis ini menghentikan nyanyiannya. Lalu tersenyum hampa. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tertawa, mengingat kisah cintanya yang terdengar lucu. Ia arahkan tangannya ketepi penutup piano.

Greekk!

Perlahan, gadis ini menutup piano itu. Lalu berdiri dari kursi yang ia pakai untuk duduk barusan.

Berniat untuk keluar ruangan, akan tetapi, ia hentikan langkahnya sejenak. Merasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, gadis ini melanjutkan langkahnya dan..

Cklek.

Menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan.

"Kau tadi yang memainkannya?"

Mata lavendernya sedikit terbelalak melihat seseorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Tapi perlahan rasa kagetnya mulai hilang, dan menjawab pertanyaan orang didepannya.

"Y-ya, Neji-nii."

Jawab gadis ini pelan, kepada kakak yang berdiri didepannya. Sang kakak yang sedari tadi bertampang datar, mulai tersenyum simpul.

"Adikku pintar sekali ya rupanya." Jawab Neji.

Hinata membalas senyum kakaknya.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya pelan.

"Cepatlah tidur, sebelum tou-san menemuimu berkeliaran di gudang malam-malam."

Ucapnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum apa yang dikatakan Neji terjadi.

^ooo^ V

KRINGGGGG!

"Huhh! Andai saja ayahku yang menjadi kepala sekolah disini, akan ku ganti bel sekolah berisik ini dengan yang baru." gerutu pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Hey, bisa pelankan suaramu, Kiba? Itu sangat menganggu." gerutu pria berambut raven kepada pria yang bernama Kiba ini.

"Hahhhh.. Iya-iya" jawab Kiba, perlahan ia alihkan penglihatannya dari pria berambut raven ke gadis berambut indigo di belakangnya.

"Heh, Hinata."

Sontak, mata lavendernya yang sedari tadi fokus pada buku yang dibacanya, menoleh kea rah Kiba.

"Y-ya Kiba-san?" tanya gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Sekarang jam pelajaran matematika ya? Err, aku sedikit lupa membaca jadwalnya. Benar tidak, Hinata?" tanya Kiba sedikit memberi cengirannya.

Hinata terdiam.

'Seingatku sekarang jam pelajaran Biologi, ya? Eummm..-' pikirnya sejenak.

'-naruto-sensei!'

Blush~~

Semburat merah terdapat di kedua pipinya.

"Heii, Hinataaa?"

Mendengar suara Kiba. Sekejap lamunan Hinata buyar. Menyisakan sedikit rona tipis di wajahnya.

"A-ano, gomenne. Sekarang b-biologi Kiba-san."

Cklek!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Memotong percakapan antara Kiba dan Hinata.

Tampaklah pria bersurai pirang yang berumur 23 tahun, tengah menggaet tas kerja di tangannya, perlahan ia letakkan tas tersebut pada meja guru.

"Konnichiwa."

Sapanya singkat.

"Konnichiwa, sensei!" ucap seisi kelas serempak dan bersemangat kecuali Sasuke (Biasalah.. jaga imej) -_-

20 menit kemudian.

Gadis bersurai indigo ini, sangat fokus mendengar penjelasan senseinya, sesekali ia mencoba menahan rona. Ia sadar. Suka kepada senseinya sendiri itu sangat-

- memalukan.

KRINGGG!

"Yahhh.. pelajaran kita berakhir. Baiklah, sebelum sensei menutup pelajaran ini, ada pertanyaan?"

Hening. Tak ada suara.

Naruto menghela nafas. Iya sadar bahwa muridnya sedikit lelah atau capek dengan pelajarannya ya membosankan dan tak menyenangkan.

"Baiklah. Jika tidak ada pertanyaan."

^ooo^ V

Gadis bersurai indigo ini tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang guru yang sepertinya akan segera dikunci. Ingin sekali ia menyesali dirinya yang tadinya jalan melewati Kakashi-senseinya sehingga ia terkena suruhan mengangkat berkas tebal.

Cklek!

'Huh! Sykurlah! Belum dikunci.' Serunya dalam hati.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan seseorang dari ruang guru tengah. Tepatnya suara- Naruto-sensei-nya.

Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Bagaimana, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Ya. Kuharap makan siang kali ini, kau yang mentraktirku."_

"_Tentu saja."_

Kemudian tampaklah Naruto dan Sakura yang keluar dari ruangannya.

Emerald Sakura langsung saja menoleh ke objek di depannya. Ia sedikit kaget, melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sana. Sontak ia langsung menyerbu Hinata dengan tuduhan yang menurutnya logis.

"Eh? Hinata? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau sengaja menguping kami ya?! Atau jangan-jangan-"

"A-anoo. B-bukan. A-aku h-hanya ingin mencari meja Kakash-"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba, Sakura dan Naruto menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

BLAM.

'Ck! Kenapa? Kenapa selalu begini? Mengapa tingkah laku Naruto-sensei seperti itu? Apa salahku-? B-bukankah-"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

**FLASHBACK~**

"_Naruto-sensei.."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Ak- aku- menyukai Naruto-sensei!" ujar gadis indigo ini yang tengah berdiri mematung gugup di belakang pemuda kuning jabrik yang tengah merangkul tasnya._

_Sedangkan pemuda jabrik di depannya hanya terdiam datar._

"_Hinata. Jangan main-main, kau masi 17 tahun, kau itu-hahahaha." Ucapnya seraya mengusar lembut kepala Hinata._

_Menyakitkan._

_Mengapa? Mengapa pemuda ini tertawa?_

"_Kau masi terlalu kecil. Dan kau itu- hah sudahlah. Aku tak mau tau apalagi. Cepat pergi, sebelum gerbang ini ditutup."_

**FLASHBACK OFF~**

Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Perlahan ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan berkas Kakashi yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Pertama yang ia lihat. Pemandangan menyakitkan, lebih terpusat pada gandengan tangan antara kedua senseinya. Sungguh ia tak bisa menghindar dari cinta pertamanya yang jatuh pada-

-senseinya sendiri-yang sudah memiliki seorang gadis yang di-

-cintainya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

How? How? Bad story? Or- Good story? Yeah, I know this story is so bad T.T –hurt-

.

Thankyou! :D

Give your review, please!

V

V


End file.
